Fallen Friends
Fallen Friends is a head of house challenge first played in the third season of The Butler Games - The Butler Games: Ride or Die. Interestingly, this game was set to be played in the first and second seasons but were cut due to time restraints. How the game works Players are given a rhyme/riddle about one of the eliminated players in the game and the circumstances in which they were eliminated. As soon as the player thinks they know who the rhyme is referring to, they must run to the challenge area and find a playing card with the correct name written on it. The last player to return with the correct card is eliminated. This will continue until only one player remains. History of the game Season Three In season three the following questions were asked - # This is the player who couldn't flip in a hurry, voted out by you all but managed to escape the Jury - Katie, having been voted out following the 'Battleflip' in Round One, only to discover it was a non-elimination round. # The power couple got an envelope made of gold, and sent their biggest opponent to face the cold - Josh, having been eliminated by Lindsey and Tom with the Ride or Die Advantage. # A fake elimination caused the game to shift, When this player unwrapped that nomination gift - Becca, having been eliminated following losing the nomination challenge 'Give-Wrapped' # They worked it and twerked it, that's for sure, But it didn't stop them getting voted out in round four - Lisa, having been eliminated in round four, which began with the 'Twerk It Gurl' Head of House competition. This challenge seemed to confuse Lindsey and Ryan, with Rachel appearing. to understand the game the most, returning quickly with the correct name. She looked set to win the challenge until Tom, managed to beat her on the last question and took the Head of House crown. Season Five In season five, the following questions were asked - # Spelling words as a team and moving like a knight, with 5 votes against them, you ended their fight - ''Lisa, having been eliminated in the second round following Scrabble Scramble and The Last Knight challenges. # ''A game of tubes and malteasers revealed who were friends, then a game of cards led to one players end - Lindsey, who was eliminated following Baller Move and To The Nines challenges. # Dice stacked on a stick and a veto which favoured those good at addition, it only took a single vote to end this Allstar’s ambition - Ryan, having been eliminated in the fifth round following Dice, Dice, Baby and Mathletics challenges. # The game had just begun and you all raced in relay, with the majority vote you sent this player away - Iain, who was eliminated in the first round following the Battleflip Relay challenge. # ''They had shared the power in round 2 but quickly fell from grace, a single round later they were unanimously removed from the race -'' Rachel, who shared Head of House during the second round with Olly, and then was unanimously eliminated from the game in round three. This challenge came down to a showdown between Olivia and Dan, with Olivia returning first with the final card and winning the Head of House. Olivia went on to nominate Dan and sent him out of the game. Category:Challenge Category:Head of House Category:Tom Langan Category:Olivia Williams